


My Hero

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fighting, Implied Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Patton is currently kidnapped, with no idea of where he is. All he wants is his boyfriend to swoop in and save him, but that would never happen... would it?





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [my friend's](https://midnightsdarkangel.tumblr.com/) birthday!
> 
> My first Moceit, I hope its good!

Patton Campbell was utterly confused and terrified.

He had no idea where he was or how he’d even gotten to this place. He was currently in a very small, cold, bare, stone room and his hands were tied behind his back, so he couldn’t even attempt to get up and leave. Not that he would try, seeing as there were a lot of unfamiliar voices outside that gave the young man chills down his spine whenever they passed by the door that led out of the room.

The last thing he was currently able to remember was walking down the street, taking his usual route to his job. He’d been messaging his boyfriend of six months at the time when everything had suddenly gone black. Patton had been able to hear lots of voices shouting over top of each other before his hearing was also taken from him and his hands were tied.

He’d not been able to see or hear again until he was already in this room. Even then, his eyes were so fuzzy without his glasses that it was as if the blindfold was never taken off of him.

The young man curled up tighter into himself, leaning against the stone walls in the corner of the room. He wanted to stop shaking, but the low temperature of both the room and the walls were not helping him in the slightest. Also, the strain to his arms from being tied behind him for so long was starting to ache and making him feel decidedly worse.

Patton’s whole body jumped when he heard someone shout from outside the room. It sounded almost like a cry for help or a rally call for the rest of the strangers to join the person. Then there were running footsteps and distant noises that Patton could only describe as ‘fighting sounds’.

He’d heard a lot of these noises since he’d been thrown in here. While Patton was never one to immediately pass judgement on someone without knowing them first, he could tell the people who’d put him in here were the kind of folks who enjoyed fighting as a form of entertainment. They seemed to do it frequently, almost every 10 minutes – at Patton’s best guess as the passage of time was hard to comprehend in the window-less room.

More footsteps pounded past the door and the sounds of the fight got closer. This had gone on far longer than any other fight. Patton instinctively tried to wriggle further away from the door and into the corner, trying desperately to escape the oncoming noise that was progressively getting louder.

Another shout sounded and more footsteps, this time coming back towards the room. Patton was now shaking like a leaf, he’d lost control of his entire body. Tears of fear were trailing down his cheeks as the heavy footfall stopped just outside the room. The young man whimpered as he heard the obvious sound of a lock clicking, with the fight getting ever closer with each second that passed.

The door was flung wide open. Due to his extremely blurred vision, Patton could only see a vaguely human shaped blob in the doorway as the person was backlit by the awful fluorescent lights of whatever was out of the room he’d been trapped in.

Before the person could even take one step inside, they seemed to just fly out of the doorway, leaving the light to stream in fully. Patton had to close his eyes as the harsh lighting was painful to his dark-adjusted eyesight.

The fight had stopped. The shouting was over. Quiet, slow footsteps and heavy breathing were all Patton could hear now. He whimpered again and tried to free himself from the binds, almost scrambling back against the stone wall harder than before.

“It’s alright. It’s just me. Calm down. I’m going to get you out of here.”

Patton stilled immediately. Surely, he’d not been in here long enough to start hallucinating so that had to be…

He opened his eyes and watched as another blob, almost blending into the dark walls surrounding it, reached for something. It was soon obvious to Patton that it was his spare pair of glasses that he’d thought he’d lost a month ago. This was all apparent as the man in front of him slid them onto his face and his vision cleared up.

The strained yet gentle smile of Demitri greeted him, after all his wishes and prayers for the other to appear before him.

Patton almost immediately began to let out choked sobs. He wanted to throw his arms around his boyfriend, but they were still tied so the best he could do was lean against the man’s torso.

Demitri made quick work of whatever was holding his hands back and allowed Patton a quick, tight hug before pulling out of his grip. He grabbed a hold of his hand and stood, attempting to get Patton to do the same, “We need to get out, now. Follow me.”

He led Patton through the dingy building, easily avoiding the knocked-out, beaten up people that littered the floor. As they made their way through swiftly, Patton did notice that not another soul was currently up and moving along with them. His voice was not yet ready to speak, as every time he tried, only a soft sobbing sound slipped through his lips. Each noise was met with a slight turn of the head from Demitri, which allowed Patton to see his boyfriend’s slightly sympathetic, slightly smug smile.

They finally made it out of the building and Patton was surprised to find Demitri dragging him to a very posh looking car with all-blacked out windows. He didn’t have a moment to look around where they were before he was ushered into the back of the vehicle. His boyfriend clambered in after him, slammed the door and told the driver – whom Patton only noticed at that moment – to take them to his home.

Silence fell between the occupants of the car. Patton’s eyes, still wet with tears, darted between his boyfriend and the driver and the rest of the car. He was still so confused about everything. He needed to know what was going on. With a heavy breath, Patton asked Demitri to explain.

“I didn’t want you to find out this way.” Demitri said, looking out of the window closest to him to avoid meeting Patton’s gaze.

“Find out… what?” Patton’s voice was still shaking, though the fear to his tone was coming from his worry about his boyfriend’s seemingly well-kept secret.

Demitri sighed and turned to look at Patton, “Well, my family are _ridiculously_ wealthy. It’s stupid how much money they have.”

He went on to tell Patton everything he could. How he’d been avoiding showing off his wealth or connection to his parents in order to find his own place in life. How several of his family’s close relationships had been subject to what Patton had endured today; kidnappings and ransom deals. He did tactically avoid what his parents did for a living in order to have so much money and what had come of those relationships, citing them as “unimportant.”

“So… how did you know where I was?” Patton asked quietly. He was holding Demitri’s hand tightly, as if his saviour would disappear if he let go, as if he’d been back in the room alone and cold without the contact he currently had.

“I…” Demitri paused, clearly searching for the right words. He glanced towards Patton, watching his wide, fearful eyes and feeling the tight grip squeeze tighter for just a second. There was no way he could lie when up against that. Demitri didn’t want to tell Patton, for fear of him leaving as he might be disgusted by what he was about to say, but he needed to tell him exactly how. “I was able to track your phone…”

Demitri looked away, clearly ashamed of his actions. He expected Patton’s hand to leave his, for the other man to shrink back away from him and avoid him, maybe even yell a little. But none of that happened. Instead there was a gentle hand reaching over to Demitri’s cheek and turning his face back to Patton, who was smiling lovingly at him.

“Please don’t feel bad for looking out for me, Dee.” Patton lightly stroked the cheek with his thumb, “You did what you could to find me and I want to thank you so much. I was so scared, I didn’t know what was happening. All I wanted, the whole time, was for you to be there with me, to save me.”

He didn’t know when it had started, but Demitri had began to cry silent tears. He reached forward and wrapped Patton in the tightest hug he could with the restrictive seatbelts holding them back.

“I trust you.” Patton whispered against his ear, “You wouldn’t do that if you didn’t need to.”

Demitri couldn’t help the genuine smile that crossed his face. He pulled back and entangled their fingers together, squeezing Patton’s hand slightly. Even though the young man was clearly still shaken from the kidnapping, Patton was somehow still the optimist and Demitri admired it so much.

The driver stopped just outside of Demitri’s apartment building. Now that Patton knew his family was extremely well-off, he was a little shocked that his boyfriend lived in such a mundane place, but it made sense with everything else he’d learnt today.

Patton waited, hand still linked with Demitri’s, as the man spoke through the window to the driver. He called out a thanks before the window was put back up, which seemed to get the driver to smile a little. The couple quickly got back up to Demitri’s apartment, though there was something still nagging at Patton’s mind.

“Hey, Dee?”

“Hm?”

“Did you not call the police?”

His boyfriend stilled entirely, key just pushed into the lock of the door. Slowly, Demitri turned and looked at Patton, confusion and shock plain as day on his face.

“I…” Demitri paused, obviously thinking hard, “-didn’t even think to do that.” He said in a quiet voice. He breathed out a gentle laugh that was a little too breathless, “I guess I just… wanted to get to you as soon as I could. Calling the authorities was… far from my mind.”

Patton giggled, his face turning a gentle shade of pink, “My hero.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Demitri’s cheek, which had the other man blushing as well.


End file.
